jesstotaldramafandomcom-20200214-history
The Drama Continues
Sixteen old players were chosen to compete in yet another season of Total Drama, and they all graciously accepted. In an interesting twist, the teams were divided by gender, for the first time ever. Although the guys, led by a brain, had the lead after going in, the females, led by a creepy girl, eventually overtook them when they all didn't listen to a high IQ. Although some people voted for their team captain to go, the nerd was voted off instead by a secret alliance. Plot The episode started with Chris McLean standing in front of the old Total Drama Action location. Chris explains that after the hit of last season, he decided to go back to the second season's not-so-great location, the abandoned film lot. He stated that sixteen old contestants, eight from each generation, were returning to face each other in what would become the most talked about Total Drama season ever. He explains the rules of the season again, and says how there was nothing new done to the sets, other than them having their genres changed. The scene switches to Chris on the Walk of Shame with a large limousine parked in front of him. One-by-one, the sixteen contestants walk out in the following order: Cameron, Duncan, Gwen, Dakota, Sam, Noah, Harold, Justin, Katie, Dawn, B, Bridgette, Mike, Zoey, Staci, and Beth. Once all the contestants are out of the limousine, Dawn asks if her lawsuit went to good use. Chris nodded and said that there will be no more toxic marshmallows, to which Staci sighs, and that the island was cleaned up. Dakota frowns and says that she won't be helping Chris at all this season, and Chris replies by saying her daddy said that he'd give her a pony if she lost. Dakota hops up and down, while most of the others glare at her. Once Chris announces the teams, most of the girls, minus Beth, Bridgette, and Staci, groan. Dawn states that nobody but her understands B. Gwen growls saying that she wanted to be with Duncan, while Dakota growls about not being with Sam and Zoey growls about not being with Mike. Bridgette seems happy because she doesn't want to start a relationship with anyone on the male team, because she is already in a relationship. Beth states that she has Brady and Staci states that she doesn't need a boy. Katie just wants to be with Justin. On the other hand, Justin is happy not to be with Katie. Cameron, Harold, and Noah don't really care, and Duncan, Mike, and Sam have similar reactions as their girlfriends. Chris announces that he doesn't care and that the teams will stay as is. Chris announces the challenge to be finding a Gilded Chris, returning from Total Drama Action. He says that each day, the contestants will be competing in elimination challenges, up until the finale. He also states that immunity idols will be returning and that four will be placed throughout the studios. Chris adds in that each day will represent a studio. Since it is day one, the Gilded Chris' will be appearing in studio one. Once the two teams reach studio one, two pads, one pink and the other blue, come out of the ground. A voice from each tells the teams to pick team names from three choices, and this will open the door they need to get through. The males quickly all decide on the name: The Masculine Manatees. The females struggle a bit until Dawn suggest choosing the team name they all agreed on: The Flower Power. Once inside the set, the scene switches to the Manatees as they run through the set, which is a giant labyrinth, and get stuck at a path with six different possibilities. Harold tells his team that he thinks B should pick because he's the smartest. Noah quickly protests, but agrees because he doesn't want to be targeted too early. B points down the second path to the left, which every male, except for Noah, agrees with. Noah takes the third path from the left, instead. Once the Flower Power reach the path, Dawn meditates and tells them to go down the same path Noah had recently gone down. Staci quickly falls behind, so Zoey and her stop and go back to the branch of paths while waiting for the others. Staci admits to Zoey that her first season on the show wasn't very good because everyone got annoyed with the truth behind her. Zoey asks her if she was truly telling the truth, and Staci immediately answers yes, no giggle coming out of her. Zoey smiles and states that Staci now has a friend in Zoey and Staci hugs her. The scene goes back to the Manatees, minus Noah. Sam is behind the pack, but not far behind. Duncan says, in the confessional, that he's not sure his team of men will win, so he'll align himself with some mentally and physically strong people. Duncan looks around for Noah, but when he can't find him, he gets angry. Noah is shown ahead of the girls by a bit. Once he reaches the end, he finds one of two Gilded Chris. He grabs it and sprints back. He sees the girls, minus Staci and Zoey, and hides the Gilded Chris under his shirt. He lies to the girls, telling them that he didn't see anything. Although most believe Noah isn't lying, some do. In the end, Beth, Dakota, and Gwen decide to walk back to the branch in the paths, while Bridgette, Dawn, and Katie decide to keep going. The scene goes back to the guys as they walk around, looking for the Gilded Chris. Sam suggests that maybe Noah was right, but Duncan quickly yells that he wasn't. The scene goes back to the three girls at the end of the path. This time Bridgette sees something shiny in a bush and pulls it out, revealing it to be a Gilded Chris. The three girls sprint down the path, but reach the branch just as Noah reaches Chris and the boys are coming back still. When all the girls frown as the walk over to Chris, the rest of the boys come out of the path. Noah frowns, holding up the Gilded Chris as the girls cheer. Chris announces that the girls won because they had their whole team there before the boys. Before elimination, Duncan brings B, Mike, and Noah together. He quickly whispers the same thing to each of them, and they all smile. At elimination, Cameron admits that the other boys are voting B off in the confessional, but he doesn't want to. When handing out the Gilded Chris statues, the first to receive one is Mike. Noah receives one next, followed by Cameron. Chris states it's surprising as both Duncan and Justin receive statues too. Sam receives the second-to-last Gilded Chris and sighs. Harold and B nervously look at each other. Chris announces that Harold was eliminated, and he looks back at his teammates. B and Duncan are smiling. Harold frowns. He yells at his teammates for voting him out over B, but Noah tells him to shut up and go. Cameron quickly realizes that there's an alliance among the boys, with B and Duncan in it. However, he's not sure if they will eliminate him next or not. As Harold walks into the Lame-o-sine, Chris signs off. Exclusive Clip An exclusive clip of Harold in the Lame-o-sine is shown as the credits roll. Harold says that he wishes his time on the show could have lasted longer and was upset he didn't win the money, or impress LeShawna enough for her to come. Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama: Revenge of the Action